


[Podfic] Let's Get Physical

by NorCal91



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Veronica Mars needs to get in shape for her FBI physical so she hires a personal trainer. Too bad she hates him.[Podfic]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: MazzyPalooza2020





	[Podfic] Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Get Physical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149900) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



  



End file.
